


Good Night

by toscaicpineapple



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: Sazanami Jun has a secret to keep his bedtime a great one.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 10





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> so i choose to write this dedicated to someone who brought me to this junhiyo hell 4 in the morning.

There's always one night when Jun already sleep, he could feel the unearthly comfort that warm him, he conscious but too far comfortable with the circumstances.

This night also, he could feel it, it's slowly patting his hair, this--honestly bring some good dreams for him--made him even more easier to sleep and better sleep quality to feel good the next morning he awake.

But since his 3rd year he barely feel that touch of comfort again that makes him wonder why he couldn't feel it anymore? Does the angel--or whatever creature or things--that blessed him with those godly hour has finished their duty or perhaps it was the guardian of his previous dorm in Reimei? Whatever is that, Jun misses them.

The next thing he knew that he quite missed to hear Hiyori's soft sleeping noises that usually could drive him to sleep. He never knew why but if that comfort warm didn't reach him, Hiyori's noises could actually knocked him down to his bed.

Both are now gone, he has no choice but to clutch on whatever he has right now. Those gold eyes are hidden under the lids but he could feel he is staring away half-consciously--tired, but cannot sleep.

This, this kind of night when he need his comfort the most and he can't have it.

'...what a shame..i really hope you were here...whoever was that...'

'..also...sleeping next to Ohiisan actually quite nice...'

'...should i move room...haha...'

Jun's brain about to laugh again before he could feel the touch of that warm enveloped him right away. He snarled, but a soft, good one, oh just right on time when he needed it the most, maybe God has not really abandoned him yet.

"...ohiisa...mnn.."

✕

"Is Jun-han sleeping already?"

"As you can see he is sounding safe like a baby right now." Hiyori almost giggled.

"I see...i'm so helped that Tomoe-han came to check on him...i was anxious sometimes that he could widely open his eyes in the middle of night, i almost freaked out."

"Jun-kun, you see....tho he has overcome his ultimate nemesis, his brain still programmed to be restless, like waiting for the enemy to come whenever they are ready..." Hiyori still patting Jun's hair. "..i thought days like after having tons of job, he might get nightmares so i got worried."

Hiyori huffed.

"Huft, look, i'm such a nice master to console their own servant!" He make such a fake dislike on his face and tone which succeed to make Kohaku sigh a soft laugh.

"But from Jun-han face i could see why he deliriously talking about you in his sleep."

Hiyori made a soft chuckles before give Jun a few last stroke on his head.

"Tho it was like that, he never admit that he done that." Hiyori pull off his hand off Jun's head and proceed to stand. "Don't tell, okay? Jun-kun is too delicate about this matter."

A few moments later Hiyori left the room, leaving flustered, blushing Jun and laughing Kohaku in the background.


End file.
